


Save Yourself, I'll Hold Them Back

by TheOneChickThatMayOrMayNotBeInsane



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:19:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3557513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneChickThatMayOrMayNotBeInsane/pseuds/TheOneChickThatMayOrMayNotBeInsane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Songfic for MCR's Save Yourself, I'll Hold Them Back</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save Yourself, I'll Hold Them Back

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off the song Save Yourself, I’ll Hold Them Back by My Chemical Romance. Oh, btw, I had this song stuck in my head all bloody day when I wrote this, which is what inspired it. Also this is 2009 phan cause Dan looked, idk, the most like he should in this fic. Get the Dan from punk edits irl and combine with 2009 Dan and boom! that's what he looks like. Phil just looks like whatever Phil you like best. Okay, so my best friend read this and cried a bit. (It kinda fits in with the song though) Lyrics are from a to z lyrics.

(Right now,  
I hope you're ready for a firefight  
'Cause the devil's got your number tonight  
They say "we're never leaving this place alive"  
But if you sing these words, we'll never die)

 

Dan shouted something to Phil as they ran from the cops. He couldn’t quite catch it, just as he couldn’t quite grasp how he was here. He was Phil Lester, goody two shoes straight boy. Well, maybe not so straight but everyone but him and Dan were in denial about it. Dan tossed him a gun and said, “I hope you’re ready for a firefight cause the the devil’s got your number tonight!” Wait what? “Dan, I don’t know how to fire a gun! Also who’s the devil?” “Just point and go! We’re not going to die, don’t worry. The devil, well, you have the cops who are on the side that's not us and then the literal devil. Isn’t that who you’re meeting?” Oh, right. He remembered how he came to be here. 

 

(Get off the ledge and drop the knife  
Not a victim of a victim's life  
Because this ain't a room full of suicides  
We're believers, I believe tonight)

 

Dan was the bad boy of the town, with his black hair, piercings, and he always carried a knife with him. So when he turned upon Phil’s lawn three years ago with a promise that he’d stop hurting people if Phil got help with his suicidal tendencies. It turned out that Dan had been watching over Phil (in a non Edward Cullen-like way) and didn’t want to see him being hurt by anyone, including himself. When Phil didn’t say anything, Dan grabbed him and pulled out his knife. Phil shrunk back, his eyes always on the blade, hoping, praying that it wouldn’t be pulled on him. Dan looked at Phil, trembling and full of fear, and threw his knife as far away as he could. He then grabbed Phil and hugged him, a hug that seemed to say I believe in you, please believe in me. So Phil believed. Ever since that day, him and Dan had been inseparable. It was only natural that their friendship should grow into something more. Neither remembered which one kissed first but when they did, they were both thinking why didn't we do that sooner?

 

(We can leave this world, leave it all behind  
We can steal this car if your folks don't mind  
We can live forever if you've got the time)

 

So when Dan turned up at Phil's house that night, asking him if he wanted to go out tonight, of course Phil said yes. When Dan asked if they could take his parent's car, Phil shrugged and nodded. When Dan asked, "If I asked you if we could be immortals together, forever, what would you say?" Phil said, "Yes, forever with you sounds better than anything else." Dan just smiled and said, "Thank you."  
Then the cops came and they ran and now Phil was holding a gun and flipping out. "Phil, run! Please, just run, go!" "Dan, what about you?" "I'll be fine." Phil didn't quite believe him but whatever. "Phil," Dan turned to face him. "You know I love you, right?" Phil nodded and Dan kissed him, quickly, and then repeated himself, "Run, Phil, go." 

 

(I'll tell you all how the story ends  
Where the good guys die and the bad guys win  
Who cares!  
This ain't about all the friends you made  
But the graffiti they write on your grave)

 

The police officers of the city of Manchester killed Daniel James Howell on the 21 of December, 2009. The people who knew of his reputation just shook their heads and said that they knew he would die like that. The people who knew of the boy behind the mask mourned him. The newspapers said that he had been killed in a police confrontation but was not armed. They also said that there had been another suspect involved but they hadn't found they yet. If Phil had his way, they never would. Three weeks after Dan's death, Phil stood at his black granite tombstone, holding a can of white spray paint. He knelt down to read over, once again, the words there:  
Daniel Howell  
Friend  
Brother  
Son  
June 11, 1991-December 21, 2009  
He didn't like the word choice. They were so impersonal, not like Dan who had been full of life and love. He opened the spray paint and crossed out Friend and wrote loving boyfriend in place of it. He smiled, looked up to the sky and murmured, "I love you too, Dan."


End file.
